1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of scuba diving equipment and more particularly to an inflator or inflator regulator that can mate with different size BC hoses.
2. Background Art
Scuba diving is a sport which has many risks. One such risk is a regulator malfunction or other such problem that makes it difficult or impossible to breath air. A diver cannot tolerate being denied breathable air for very long. One way of countering the risk is to provide an alternate air source regulator that is connected to the first stage regulator to be used in the event that the primary second stage regulator is not available. Another diving risk is the urgent need to rapidly come to the surface without the ability to do so quickly enough. The way this risk is countered is by providing an inflator for the buoyancy compensator that permits a rapid increase in buoyancy by directing pressurized air from the first stage regulator to the BC to pull the diver to the surface.
Historically, these two safety features have been implemented as two separate pieces of scuba diving equipment. One such piece of equipment is the backup second stage regulator and the other is the inflator for the buoyancy compensator. Each is connected by separate hoses to the first stage regulator. In the last twenty years or so, manufacturers have been offering a single piece of equipment which combines these two distinct functions. This piece of equipment is commonly referred to as an inflator regulator and it requires that only one hose be connected to the first stage regulator rather than two. Moreover, it permits the diver to breath through the same device that he or she can use to control their buoyancy. One such integrated inflator and auxiliary second stage regulator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,521 to Hart et al, the content of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference for purposes of background information.
These integrated devices typically have two hoses, one connected to the buoyancy compensator and one connected to the first stage regulator. The hose that connects to the BC is usually a corrugated hose which connects to the inflator regulator by means of plastic cable ties or other mechanical clamp. Normally, they are not easily removable from the inflator regulator and are sometimes even glued for security. There are a variety of hose styles and diameters that differ between manufacturers. As a result, a diver having a particular manufacturer""s BC will be constrained to purchase an inflator regulator from the same manufacturer so that it will properly connect to the compensator inflator hose. This is a distinct disadvantage to those divers who prefer the inflator regulator of a different manufacturer, but who also prefer not to purchase a new buoyancy compensator just to acquire the appropriate hose to connect to the inflator regulator.
It would therefore be highly advantageous if it were possible to provide an inflator or an inflator regulator that can be configured to connect to a plurality of different BC hose sizes and so that the diver can readily remove the inflator or inflator regulator from one BC and use it on another.
The present invention comprises a unique inflator or inflator regulator having a threaded sleeve and a plurality of different size adapters for connection to a plurality of different size BC hoses. Connecting the inflator or inflator regulator to a selected BC hose is accommodated by selecting the corresponding size adapter. The selected adapter is inserted concentrically through the threaded sleeve and then mechanically affixed, such as by a plastic cable tie, to the end of the BC hose. The sleeve is then threaded onto the inflator or inflator regulator. In the event that it is desired to connect to a different size BC hose, the above process is simply reversed and repeated using an appropriately selected different adapter.